Ruinily Beral
http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ruinily.png Ruinily was born as a shape shifting Romania gypsy traveller though while still young she left the nomadic life and settled in the Caribbean for a while where she adopted some of their accent. Then she moved up to Louisiana becoming interested in some of their occult ways. Here she heard about the wandering village and was lucky enough to find it on the day it appeared. She soon moved in and set up her Felkyo shop . She is as old as her hair implies, so despite her enchanted complexion she is about 60. She has messy long ashen grey hair, pale skin, and her right eye is a deep blue, with the left one is a demonic red cats eye. She wears long thick grey robes with a very simple black dress underneath. The comfy robes are a bit worn and ragged, and the insides are covered in pendants, chains, coins, beads, protective amulets, talismans, charms, and even the occasional small book. These pieces are kept either out of value, rarity, protection, or sentimentality. A few of these charms are bells, chimes, or just metallic objects that collide to create an almost musical clattering when she moves. There are also a few herbs tied along with trinkets giving the robes the scent of various herbs from lavender to sage. The clothes hide a tall and slim but strong body. She specializes in odd or rare enchanted objects that can do anything, from removing unwanted objects to lighting up the night sky. This love of oddities is why she started the shop. She picks up some interesting objects and spells at every opportunity when the ghostly village briefly settles in a land. On the villages travels she has collected two odd companions. One which she often talks to is the small black enamelled mechanical cat with delicate glass butterfly wings that sits on her shoulder or her shop counter. This unusual toy is only a toy, even though it shows the signs of having a working mind. it is about 7cm long and 5cms high, it has no use in battle, or spell casting. It makes a small whirring noise as it flies like a humming bird, and seems to be powered by draining small animals of their life. Her other object and only physical weapon is a fang edged long sword. It wont fit in conventional sheaths and didnt come with one so she keeps it wrapped in a thick leather cloth tied with a leather cord to her back, if she wants to carry the heavy unwieldy thing. It also makes a strange variety of noises such as untranslatable mumbling and growling. What magic she does know is symbol based, so she always carries a piece of chalk somewhere in the grey robes. An odd skill she was born with is shape shifting, she can willingly change her form into any other animal, though she doesn’t use it too often, unless she is playing with someone, or is in a desperate state. She seems to prefer staying human and using her other magics. She has a strange wry wit and can be very determined, and stubborn. She will usually get what she wants, otherwise her explosive temper might flare. However she is often in a calm, serene, slightly melancholy mood, and sometimes doesnt make sense to anyone except herself. Though her close friend and ex-lover Sherogeth could usually make sense of her. They met when he collided with her town as he was travelling through the dimensional barriers to escape someone and unexpectedly found himself in the unusual town. Quickly settling down with Ruinily he made a sort of home there, somewhere he can escape to without barely anyone able to know where he is, or track him. However it didn’t last as long as Ruinily would have liked and now he just visits for favours, the odd chat and a cup of her rose tea. Ruinily 's class is Felkyo owner. Category:Lore Category:Felkyo shop